


Nobody's Damsel

by Merfilly



Category: Adventures in Babysitting (1987)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris woke up the next day and knew she would never let another Mike happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Damsel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



> Inspired by the prompt of "Anybody who could reasonably be identified as Sleeping Beauty taking charge of her own destiny."

When Chris woke the morning after, there was a foggy sense of surreality to the entire night she had been through with the kids. A strong part of her wanted to divorce it all from her life as a crazy event that should never have happened, but the lingering shock of Mike's duplicity hung over her. That had been the last straw for the senior in that relationship.

From now on, she'd call the shots, even with Dan, if that panned out. After all, it was the modern age, and there was no reason she couldn't be the strong one.


End file.
